


Feel

by run_jhope_run



Category: 1PUNCH (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Gen, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Samuel describes his favourite senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hear

A lot of Samuel’s life consisted of sound. It was part of his ritual.

He would hear Jaewon’s bicycle being propped up in their porch, the wiping of his leather boots on the doormat, the clatter of the key being turned in the lock, and the call “Hello!”, and “I’m just getting changed.”

There would be the tapping of footsteps as Jaewon moved to his bedroom, the clunk of the door closing behind him, the thump of Jaewon’s clothes hitting the floor, the shunting of drawers as Jaewon looked for clothes, the hissing of an aerosol to desperately cover up the smell of cycling, and him moving through the house to bang on the bathroom tap, the rush of water gurgling down the sink, the squelch of the soap pump, the brushing of the towel being shoved back into its hook on the wall, and, finally, the scrape of a chair being pulled backwards, Jaewon sitting down, and ruffling Samuel’s hair.

The cat hybrid glanced up from his phone. “Good day?” he asked vagually.

“Awful,” Jaewon complained, cuddling Samuel to his chest. He looked at the table. “Oh, kitten, did you cook?”

“It’s only pasta,” Samuel said, blushing. “And don’t call me a kitten; I’m not a kid.”

“Sure you aren’t.”

Samuel scowled. “Meanie.” He slid off his seat and sat on Jaewon’s lap, looking eagerly at the food. He jiggled his legs. “Feed me,” he begged playfully.

~~~  
Of all the sounds Samuel had, the one he loved the most was when he was curled up at the bottom of Jaewon’s bed, and he heard his owner’s breathing, long into the night. It was deep, and it made him sleepy, but he loved it.


	2. Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so some warnings: illness, painkiller use, medicine use, mentions of hospitals.
> 
> sorry for taking so long to update

Jaewon shut down his computer, grabbed his coat and hurried out of the office. Samuel had been feeling a little ill that morning - sore throat, aching head - but Jaewon had left him at home under a duvet and with plenty of throat sweets and several box sets of Samuel’s favourite television programmes close to hand. Samuel had just phoned him, doing little more than crying and begging Jaewon to come home.

Samuel’s crying echoed around in Jaewon’s head as he stepped onto the train at London Bridge. He took out his phone again and sent a text to the hybrid.

‘I’ll be home soon.’

As soon as he pushed open the front door Jaewon could see Samuel. He was curled up on the floor of the hall, clutching a towel in his small hands, panting and wheezing. The towel was a rough one that Samuel liked to run his hands over when he was stressed.

Jaewon knelt by the hybrid and drew him to his chest. Samuel’s eyes flickered open, dark and watery next to his flushed red cheeks. He tried to speak, but no sound came out and so he just grabbed Jaewon’s arm to try to make him understand.

“I’m sorry I left you in so much pain,” Jaewon said, a lump in his throat. He kissed Samuel’s burning forehead and Samuel breathed in the comforting smell of Jaewon’s detergent as his collar touched Samuel’s top lip. “How many painkillers have you taken today?”

“None,” Samuel croaked, trying to keep breathing in Jaewon’s calming smell.

“Do you think you can stand up?” Samuel shook his thumping head weakly, clinging tighter to the human. Jaewon slid a hand under Samuel’s knees and carried him to the sofa, pulling the blanket over his shivering body. He ran to the bathroom and forced a couple of pills into Samuel’s mouth with instructions to swallow. Water dribbled over Samuel’s chin as he tried to gulp. Jaewon had disappeared again, but he came back with a wet flannel. “I gave you half a dose paracetamol and half ibuprofen. That should get rid of the pain and also lower the fever.” He stroked Samuel’s forehead with the flannel. “I’m so, so sorry I left you.”

They had to go to the hybrid hospital eventually. Jaewon was forced to leave for a bit while they took blood from Samuel - mostly because every time he heard Samuel screaming he’d burst into tears - and Samuel was left alone in the small children’s ward room. There was the persistent smell of new paint, cloying hospital cleanliness and sweet air freshener and it was all too new and different, but Samuel’s ears picked up as soon as he smelt Jaewon enter again, despite his back being to the door. Because, through every nasty smell he encountered all day, he knew he would be going home with his favourite one.


	3. See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more hospital stuff...and you finally find out how old samuel is

Jaewon had a tattoo on his arm. Samuel focused on that as the doctor checked his temperature for the third time since they’d arrived. It was black and Celtic or something like that, and it moved as Jaewon tensed his arm.

It wasn’t anything serious, a bad cold perhaps, flu at worst, but because Samuel was small for his age, thanks to his cat DNA, and a little underweight, they had decided to keep him there overnight. Now that Samuel was safely tucked up in bed, albeit not a very comfy one, with Jaewon stroking his ears, he was starting to feel better.

The doctor marked something on Samuel’s notes, then bade them goodnight, saying something about the nurses coming in to check on them later.

“How’re you feeling?” Jaewon asked, rubbing Samuel’s shoulder with his big hands as he repositioned his blue plastic chair.

“Bit better,” Samuel said hoarsely. He tried to laugh, but his eyes screwed up and tears started to drip out. “Hurts,” he moaned, burying his head in Jaewon’s navy shirt. He looked towards the second door in the room, a white door with painted jungle animals on it, and blushed slightly. “Need to pee,” he whispered.

“Do you… do you need my help to get there?” Jaewon asked. Samuel nodded, still red in the face. He was nearly eighteen, and yet he needed help going to the toilet.

Embarrassing as it was, it felt good to have gone, and the lavender soap on his hands smelt comforting. It had been a nice purple colour that contrasted with the tortoiseshell of his tail and ears.

“What’s out the window?” Samuel asked, tracing patterns on the bed’s light blue blanket with a short finger.

“It’s a courtyard,” Jaewon said, sitting on the ledge. “And on the other side is the cafeteria.”

“Purple and green seats,” Samuel said. “Like when we came for the checkup.” His eyes, which he didn’t remember closing, flicked open. “You haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

“No.” Jaewon ran a hand through his brown fringe. “If it’s okay with you, I’ll go grab something when the person comes round to ask you what you want for tea. I think that’s at six.”

Samuel dozed for half an hour, and Jaewon read through some papers for work. He had almost forgotten how stressed he’d been at the office that day. Samuel’s company always made him relaxed, even if he didn’t know it.

On impulse, Jaewon leant over and kissed Samuel’s forehead. Samuel was only six years younger than him, so Jaewon had never really felt fatherly towards the hybrid. Samuel was his friend.

Jaewon sat down, thinking about a promise he’d made the teenager. For now, it would be forehead kisses, but after Samuel’s eighteenth birthday, they could be kissing on the lips.

Jaewon couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy White Day for tomorrow!


End file.
